The use of home fireplace for cooking goes back to early America, and even earlier in Europe. Now, saving energy is important and making the most of energy that is expended, is necessary. Also reducing pollutants, such as found in gas treated charcoals and lighter fluid, to reduce smog pollution is necessary.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to cook or barbecue over the fire in a fireplace. Such cooking is fun and efficient, as well as being healthy to the individual, and good for our planet.
So a conveniently and easily usable, strong yet lightweight, grill to facilitate cooking or barbecuing in home fireplace, with existing grate, that is inexpensive to produce, and easy to store when is not in use, is both useful and beneficial.
There are collapsible camp grills, such as taught by L. E. Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,357; and Le Grady, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,286; which show grills for use over campfires, but the structural design of these grills, particularly the support structure makes them unsuitable to use in home fireplace. These prior art grills either need to have their legs to be staked into the ground, to stay standing rigid and stable, or their support structure interferes with the structure of the typical log fireplace grate.